The Final Year
by knight.rayne
Summary: After the devastating events of his sixth year, Harry is now left to search for the Horcruxes on his own. But, as the path to the final Horcrux begins to reveal itself, the final destination is nothing like anyone was ever expecting...
1. Prologue: Coming of Age

Coming of Age

_Back at the Dursley's again_, Harry though as he lay on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the blank ceiling.

He never thought he'd find himself here again. In light of recent events, it seems he had made an unconscious decision to never return to Privet Drive. And yet, here he was…

It was only Hermione's comment of "It's what Dumbledore would have wanted, Harry," that made him even consider the idea.

He wasn't planning on staying long, only a few weeks until he turned 17. Then, he would stick to the plan to return to Godric's Hollow after a quick trip to Grimmauld Place, even though he owned it. The house still seemed more like Sirius's than his own. He would just drop his stuff off before he went to investigate his childhood home.

Harry still wasn't sure why he wanted to go, it just seemed like the right thing to do. The best way to find the solution was to start at the source of the problem. Or, so he thought.

But, regardless of his hopes and doubts, he was still going to see it. He knew the house had been reduced to ruins in Voldemort's attack, but just the feeling of the area might be of some comfort. Besides, he had never been there. The act would be something like visiting his parents' graves. It just seemed the proper thing to do.

Although, he didn't think it was wise to be going alone. The Death Eaters were sure to be looking for him. Because of this, Harry didn't want to bring his friends along, either. They were in enough danger as it was, he didn't need to increase it.

The weight of this fact seemed to increase every time he though about it. With Dumbledore gone, everyone was in more danger now than ever. And it was up to he, Harry, to set it all right. Except, he didn't know where to start. Hermione might have an idea, as bright a witch as she is, but even she couldn't relate to Albus Dumbledore.

It wasn't until now that Harry realized how much he had taken the man for granted. Only now did he understand the work that must have been involved to track down all those memories. Only now did he fully appreciate all Dumbledore had done for him.

Maybe he could get Hagrid to come with him. He wasn't a very powerful wizard, but a loyal friend whom Harry trusted greatly. There was also the fact the Hagrid himself had taken Harry from the ruins of the house. Maybe Hagrid could offer some help. Except, Harry still wasn't sure what he was looking for, so he wasn't sure what _would _help.

Hagrid was now living at Grimmauld Place, since his hut on the Hogwarts grounds had been burned, along with Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody and Hermione. Harry visited them as often as he could, though he found the situations awkward…

On return from Hogwarts, Hermione had discovered the Dark Mark over her home. Both parents and her little sister were found dead. Hermione was still in a state of shock and Harry found it difficult to be around her. He never had been one to offer words of comfort; that was Hermione's job. She seemed to be doing okay in the two weeks that had passed, but Harry couldn't be sure.

Many other Muggle killing had occurred recently. The Ministry was going insane modifying memories and trying to track down Death Eaters. But even the Ministry was dwindling in numbers. Strange disappearances were sweeping the country. Harry felt it was only a matter of time before they showed up on Privet Drive.

He didn't have to worry about Grimmauld Place. After Dumbledore died, Harry had become Secret Keeper. There were safe as long as they didn't wander off. He only worried about the Weasley's.

Arthur worked for the Ministry still and had been promoted to Auror status after a few weeks training. Percy had been killed by a Death Eater attack while doing business for the Minister of Magic. Mrs. Weasley had been in hysterics and Harry had offered to let them stay in Grimmauld Place as well, but Molly had refused. But, Ginny and Ron did visit quite often.

Then, of course, there was the Malfoy's. Lucius had been killed in Voldemort's furry when Draco didn't fulfill his duties. Narcissa had somehow tracked down Harry and had begged him for protection. Harry, who was now an expert Legilimens after 3 weeks of vigorous study, had known she was being truthful and had allowed her and Draco to stay and number twelve as well.

He still hated Draco, but after seeing him that knight on the astronomy tower he realized Malfoy wasn't all bed. His father's death seemed to have spurted him into a state of absolute determination against Voldemort.

Everyone was still getting used to the ides, but so far it was going fairly well. Ginny and Draco had only had one row so far in which Draco was out cold for several hours and Ginny sported a badly broken nose and a black eye. Both seemed satified agter that and nothing of the sort had occurred since.

Bill Weasley and Fleur were now married and, after many long days of Mrs. Wealey's, Hermione's and Ginny's encouragement, Lupin had finally proposed to a delighted Nymphadora, who accepted immediately. Harry thought, _at least there is some happiness in the world. _

When the day of Harry's seventeenth birthday finally arrived, he wasted no time in gathering his remaining items (most of it was already at Grimmauld Place) and saying goodbye to the Dursleys forever. As soon as the front door had closed behind him, he Apparated to the front steps of number 12 and walked in. An excellent surprise party was waiting for him inside which, of course, he had expected (it was rather difficult for anyone to lie to him anymore).

Grinning broadly, he felt that for the first time he had a home, and a family.


	2. Authors' Note

Authors note:

My friend and I got bored one day and decided to write this. It's only the prologue, so it's not all that interesting yet, but we promise it gets better. Review if you can, we want to here your opinion. Any suggestions, complaints, comments, questions, we want to hear them. Thanks for the help, we appreciate it!

Knight & Rayne


End file.
